Where is Sakura?
by Strike26
Summary: Sakura is about to marry Sauske and Naruto doesn't know what to do. When something happens to the bride, will it allow for Naruto and Sakura to be together? NarutoxSakura
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

This is my first fan fic so go easy on the ratings and reviews. Thanks and Enjoy.

_**By the way, I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**_

**_Chapter 1_**

Thanks to him he would never have her. Thanks to him he would never hold her. Naruto thought this as he sat atop the Hokage monument and watched down at the ceremony parading through the streets of Konoha. It was the pre-wedding ceremony for Sauske Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Naruto couldn't believe that the day had finally come. The day he would lose his longtime crush, and more recently, love forever. Naruto thought back to the day that he had first found out about Sakura's engagement. It had been about two months ago.

_Two Months Ago:_

"What do you mean that you are marrying Sauske?" shouted a shocked Naruto. Today had been the day that Naruto had planned out for the last year. It was the day that he would ask the love of his life, Sakura Haruno, to marry him.

"Naruto I am sorry, but I just found out that my parents and Sauske's had arranged for us to be wed before they were killed. I know that this is hard for you to hear, after all I know that you have had a crush on me for a while."

"It is more than a crush" thought Naruto. He wanted to tell her that he loved her that he wanted to be by her side forever, but the words just wouldn't come out. He clasped Sakura's hands and started to speak " Sakura I…"

" Sakura?" Naruto turned around to find none other than the famed Uchiha coming towards them. " Sakura it is time for us to go eat with your parents. We need to leave now if we are going to make it. Oh and hello baka."

" Hello Sauske." Naruto added some venom to his words, but Sauske seemed unaffected. As Sakura and Sauske turned to leave Naruto noticed that Sakura looked back at him with an apologetic look and mouthed "We can talk more later."

_Present:_

That talk had never come since Sauske seemed to need Sakura every time Naruto had tried to talk to her. As the final leg of the ceremony came to an end Naruto noticed something. The crowd was in an uproar. A shout stood out among the others and it struck fear into Naruto's heart " The bride is gone!"

So what do you think of my first chapter? Please review. I know that this is kind of short but it is my first time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

_**Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate the advice you guys gave me. **_

_**Sorry it is taking me a while to update I got a lot of stuff going on. Anyway here it is the Second Chapter.**_

_**I don't own Naruto, but I wish that I did.**_

_**Recap: As the final leg of the ceremony came to an end Naruto noticed something. The crowd was in an uproar. A shout stood out among the others and it struck fear into Naruto's heart "The bride is gone!"**_

**Chapter 2: The Search**

Naruto leapt so fast that no one, not even the anbu could see him. As he arrived at the site where the procession had stopped he carefully observed the area. All of the guests were still here and so was Sauske, who was looking just as perplexed as everyone else.

"Where the hell is Sakura Sauske?" shouted Naruto towards the stunned Uchiha.

"I don't know dobe. One minute she was at my side and the next thing I know she isn't. Anyway, how did you get here so fast?"

"That isn't important right now, what is, is finding Sakura". Naruto did not want to admit to Sauske that he had been watching them from atop the Hokage statue. Sauske nodded and they both leapt off to search for the missing Sakura. They searched her house, the hospital, the Hokage's office and still nothing. There was no trace of Sakura.

"Where is she? We searched just about everywhere and still nothing." Sauske looked ready to give up until Naruto thought of the one place that they hadn't looked.

"What about the training field? We haven't checked there." said Naruto.

"I don't think so dobe. If anything she probably just ran away…" Sauske was cut short as Naruto's fist rammed straight into his face.

"Don't you ever say that about Sakura! She would never run away from anything, even getting married to you." shouted Naruto with hate dripping from every word. Naruto tried to calm his mind. An angry mind would not help to find Sakura. Meanwhile Sauske had gotten up and was contemplating Naruto's words.

"_Could Naruto love Sakura?" _Sauske didn't think it could be true until he thought back to the look that Naruto and Sakura had shared that day two months ago. Suddenly Naruto shouted from the top of a tree.

"Sauske I think that I know who took Sakura." Sauske jumped up to join Naruto.

"Look." Sauske followed where Naruto pointed and gasped in horror.

"No! It can't be." A symbol was written on the ground of the training field. The symbol was written in blood. It was the Uchiha symbol.

"This can only mean one thing Sauske."

"I know."

They then both uttered the name that they had hoped never to hear again.

"Itachi."

**So what do you think? I thought that making Itachi as the bad guy was a good choice. Anyway I will continue to update as often as I can as long as you guys keep reviewing when you can. **


	3. Chapter 3: Found You!

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with final papers and such. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter in the story. **

**I still don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: The Rescue**

Naruto stood at the Gates of Konoha waiting for Sauske to arrive. Immediately after learning of Itachi's involvement in Sakura's disappearance, he immediately ran to the Hokage's office to request permission to go rescue Sakura. Tsunade had agreed but on the condition that Sauske went along as well.

"Where's that baka? We need to get going right away." Just as Naruto was about to go by him self, Sauske leapt right in front of him.

"Let's go dobe." Sauske bolted forward along the path out of the village.

"How do you know where we are going Sauske?" Naruto had no clue where Itachi was and had thought that Sauske didn't either.

"Unlike you I do my homework. I asked the Hokage and she said that some of our Anbu had spotted Itachi along the border of the Land of Fire. I am guessing that he let them see him so that I would know where to find him."

"Whatever, as long as we can rescue Sakura in time I don't care" shouted Naruto. Sauske however, could careless about Sakura; the main thing that was on his mind was getting revenge on his brother.

They traveled for about an hour before Naruto stopped suddenly. " Wait Sauske something isn't right." Naruto could sense several chakra signatures, and none of them were Itachi's or Sakura's.

" What are you babbling about Naruto we have to go…" Sauske stopped short, he sensed the signatures too. Four of them and they were all fairly strong. Suddenly four people leapt out into the opening in front of the two leaf shinobi. They wore headbands of the leaf village but they had slashes through them.

"Rouge ninja" muttered Naruto.

" That is right brat. You see, Itachi doesn't feel like dealing with the two of you right now so he sent us to have some fun with you" said the apparent leader of the shinobi. All the rogues drew kunai and got into fighting stances, except for one. Naruto noticed that one of the ninja had his hands in a strange hand sign.

The first three ninja leapt towards the two leaf shinobi. Sauske activated his sharingan and deflected the first two ninja's kunai with one of his own. Jumping back he formed the hand signs for the fireball jutsu and proceeded to obliterate one of the rouge ninja. The other managed to jump out of the way but soon found the blade of Sauske's kunai slicing through his neck effectively decapitating him.

Meanwhile Naruto had engaged the rouges' leader and his remaining flunky. The leader was proving to be more of a challenge for the blond-haired shinobi. Naruto had made five shadow clones and all of them but one had been dispelled by the leader. So Naruto decided to try something different. He created one more clone and started to form the Rasengan.

"Ha kid you're not going to get away with that trick". The leader charged forward intent on not letting Naruto complete his technique. However, out of the corner of his eye he saw the other Naruto clone charge at the one rogue with the strange hand sign. "Crap, if he dies our plan will fail." He spun around and through a kunai straight into the back of the clone and watched it go up in a plume of smoke. That second of distraction was all that Naruto needed.

As the rouge ninja turned around to face the real Naruto, he heard

"Rasengan" and that was the last thing that he would ever her as the swirling ball of chakra contacted with his face. The remains of his body fell to the ground twenty yards away. With their leader dead the final shinobi decided that retreat would be the best option.

"Damn he got away." Naruto growled, but just then he sensed something that made him smile. "Sakura? Sauske do you sense that its Sakura, that last guy must have been using some sort of Genjutsu on us so that we couldn't sense her chakra signature."

"Duh you baka, I knew that they whole time. We need to hurry because where Sakura is so is Itachi." The two shinobi leapt in the direction that they sensed Sakura in.

_Itachi's Lair:_

"Master Itachi forgive me, we couldn't stop them." The ninja muttered on his knees.

"Don't worry you performed just as I expected you would against my little brother and that fox brat. Now you shall get your reward for performing your duties." The next thing that the ninja knew he was being stabbed straight through the heart. "Failure is never tolerated" Itachi whispered.

Chained to the wall Sakura watched in horror as the dead ninja's body fell to the floor. Her arms hurt from the cuts that Itachi had made to draw the Uchiha symbol in the grass, but she kept telling herself to be strong and that Naruto would come for her. She knew that Sauske would only come for his revenge against his brother.

"Well Miss Haruno, it would seem that my little brother and that brat are coming to rescue you. This should be fun!"

**Well what do you think? I know that the fighting was short but I wasn't sure how to write a fight scene. Anyway, I want you to tell me who you think should kill Itachi look at the pole for the choices that I am thinking of. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I think that it turned out well. **


	4. Author Note

Just wanted to say that the poll is on my profile so please vote.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I have been really busy with work. Anyway here is the possibly last chapter to my first fan fic.**

**Again I don't own Naruto, but I wish that I did.**

**Chapter 4: The End of a Clan!**

As Naruto and Sauske traveled deeper and deeper in to Itachi's lair, Naruto could not help but feel that something was wrong. This was too easy; surely Itachi would have some sort of trap set up to stop them.

"Sauske stop this doesn't feel right." Both of the shinobi halted and looked around.

"I feel something as well Naruto. Wait a minute, look over there, isn't the same boulder that we passed on the way into this dump?" That was when they both realized that they had been caught in a Genjutsu. "Dam it. How could I have been so stupid as to not be able to spot a simple illusion?" Sauske picked up a stone and tossed it at the wall.

"Easy there Sauske, we can get out of this. We just need to make our chakra force Itachi's chakra out." Naruto formed the proper hand sign (I don't know what it is called) and started to focus his chakra. Sauske soon did the same realizing that he needed to stay calm in order to kill his brother.

Soon the walls of the cave began to change and the two ninja were standing in a large cavern and in front of them stood Itachi.

Naruto looked to Itachi's left and saw the person that he had been searching for.

"Sakura!" She was still in her wedding dress. It was torn in several places and there was a dried streak of blood circled down her left arm. "Are you ok Sakura?"

"Naruto. You came?" She could feel tears starting to drop from her eyes. "I am fine now that you are here." She started to say something else but was silenced by Itachi.

"Now now Sakura. We wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself and have something happen to you.' Itachi placed a gag over Sakura's mouth.

"Itachi! Face me" shouted Sauske. He already had his chidori formed and his Sharingan was fully activated.

"Very well, foolish little brother. Let us end this once and for all." Itachi activated his own Sharingan, but it was only the regular Sharingan. Sauske charged head on towards Itachi. Itachi easily deflected Sauske's chidori and countered with an uppercut to Sauske's jaw. Sauske stumbled back dazed.

"Sauske let me help" shouted Naruto. He ran forward throwing several kunai at Itachi, which Itachi blocked without even looking.

"Stop Naruto, this is my fight!" shouted Sauske as he resumed combating his brother. Meanwhile Naruto had managed to free Sakura from her chains. He checked her left arm to see if Itachi had hit an artery. Thankfully it looked like she was ok.

"Naruto I am fine," whispered Sakura. She tried to stand up but collapsed from exhaustion.

"Sakura save your strength. I didn't come all this way to have you hurt yourself."

"Naruto, do you remember that talk that we never got to have?"

"Yeah I do."

"What I wanted to tell you was that even though I was going to marry Sauske, you were the one that I really loved."

"I love you too Sakura." Meanwhile Sauske and Itachi were both reaching their limits.

Suddenly Sauske noticed that something wasn't right with this fight. Itachi was not using his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Why do you mock me brother, use your ultimate Sharingan." Shouted Sauske in frustration.

"Ah foolish little brother you finally noticed. I wanted to show you just how pathetic you are by beating you at your own weak level."

"I'll show you weak." Sauske formed the hand signs for his fireball jutsu and shot it at Itachi. As the fireball made contact with Itachi his body exploded in a cloud of smoke. "A shadow clone?" Before Sauske could react he felt a kunai run straight through his heart.

"It is over little brother, I win."

"Your right it is." Itachi suddenly felt something warm run down his side. He looked down to discover a kunai embedded in his heart as well.

"Well, I guess neither one of us wins." As his last words escaped his mouth, Itachi collapsed to the ground dead. Naruto and Sakura rushed over to Sauske to try and aid him. Sakura started use her medical jutsu on Sauske, but was pushed away by Sauske's cold hand.

"No Sakura, it is over. I got what I wanted. I know that you never loved me and that you were just marrying me out of obligation, but I wanted you to know that I always thought of you as a person that I cared about. "Sauske noticed that Naruto had his hand affectionately placed on Sakura's shoulder. "And it looks like you got what you wanted as well. Take care of her baka, you know how much she loves you."

"I will Sauske, don't you worry about that." stated Naruto as he looked into Sakura's eyes. They both knew what was going to happen. Suddenly Sauske coughed violently and finally his eyes closed for the last time.

"Goodbye Sauske." Said Sakura.

"Yeah, goodbye."

**The End. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I may write an epilogue. I would like to thank my friend CG for helping me with the fight scene. I would appreciate reviews. Again I hope that you liked this awesome chapter. **


End file.
